Flirt -oneshot-
by HarleyMeiKent
Summary: Harley isnt expecting anyone to be at the cave, but due to a surprise visitor, and some training, Her visitor is much more that heart broken.


Harley sat on the counter, reading a book she found in the cave. It was much more interesting than she had expected. She was munching on an apple, the one Megan had left for her in the morning. Both conner and Megan had gone for school, she knew Robin was too, along with Artemis. Wally was sick at home, wasn't allowed to visit. So it was just her at the cave. She had no idea where Roy was and didn't answer his cell.

She wasn't expecting company so alls he wore was her sports bra and her training shorts. She pulled out her ipod and blasted the music and laid on the counter. She didn't hear the Computerized Voice announce, "Aqualad B-0-7." He walked in calling if anyone was there. Harley didn't hear him. He walked to the living room and saw Harley on the counter. He only looked at her. She wore almost nothing. He cleared his throat, but his voice was drowned out by music and Harley's distraction of the book. Kaldur rubbed his hands together, unsure on what to do. Finally he decided on tapping her shoulder. But the minute his finger made any contact with her skin, she twirled around and her foot swung out smacking Kaldur in the face. Kaldur tumbled back in hit the floor. Harley's eyes were in flames but realized then it was Kaldur. Kaldur posed no threat to her.

She jumped off the counter, "Oh Kaldur i had no idea, i'm so sorry!" She helped him up and he rubbed the part of his face where she hit him. She put a hand to where she smacked him, "I had no idea anyone would even be coming." He smiled at her, "its okay. It is my fault, you only acted upon defense." Harley smiled at him and pulled away, "You want some ice for that?" Kaldur nodded, he wanted her hospitality. He wanted her to touch her again, the way she had just done, so caringly. He pushed the though away as Harley handed him some ice from her hands. He put it on the bruise.

She motioned for him to sit on the couch and she sat next to him, bringing the book she was reading, "This yours by any chance?" Kaldur looked at it, and nodded, "Yes, it is." Harley smiled and put it down on the floor. She looked at his neck and frowned, why are you wearing a turtleneck here?" Kaldur looked down, "Sometimes..i feel that our friends may find it a bit...say, odd."

Harley smiled, "well i don't mind it at all. Its what makes Kaldur, Kaldur. Know what i mean?" Kaldur smiled at her, "Yes." She pulled at the turtleneck, "Let me get that off. it looks suffocating." Kaldur bit his lip, as she pulled off the sweater, and leaving his costume underneath. She looked at his pants and sandals, "Kaldur, go change, into your regular outfit. You look really, really uncomfortable." She stood up and walked to her room, "i'm gonna do the same so i meet u back here, in say, ten?" Kaldur nodded and watched her go. He shook his head and headed for the locker rooms. He had to stop thinking about her like that.

Ten Minutes later:

Kaldur rubbed his hands nervously waiting for Harley to emerge. Finally harley came out, wearing her Civvies, and she placed her glasses on the table. She didn't need them, it was just for design. She smiled at him and pointed to the training room, "Wanna go at it? I haven't trained since Black Canary came around." Kaldur smiled, "That was 2 days ago was it not?" Harley smiled and blacked flipped her way to the training room. and Kaldur walked, following her. Harley stood out of the ring and pressed a button as she saw Kal walk in. "Ready?" Kaldur, "Ready as i'll ever be." Just then harley blasted at him with fire, He cut it off with his electric water swords. He looked up as he was her emerge from the smoke and blocker his head as she jumped above him, on his blocking arms and flew off a ways. He turned, pointing the sword at Harley and she smiled a smile that threw him off balance. he blinked, and then she took her move.

She flew behind him and jumped on his shoulders, she turned his shoulders, making his torso turn too. He fell to his back and she pinned him, hands on his shoulders. She smirked at him, he looked into her eyes and smiled back. A smile that confused Harley, "Why are you smiling at me li-"

Kaldur sent her flying as she hit the floor with a thud, and slid, her nails piercing the floor, making a horrible screeching noise. Kaldur jumped and pinned her down too. He smiled at her, as they lay there panting. She laughed aloud as she pulled away. Kaldur let her move, sad that the moment had ended. They walked together to get water, he watched her body move almost walking into a wall.

They smiled at each other as they drank the water. He inched closer to her, as she had her back turned to him and was looking in the fridge. He was about to put his hand on her hip when the Computerized voice announced, "Red Arrow B-0-5."

Kaldur yanked his hand back, and watched as harley's face brightened, and she flew over to the Zeta, greeting Roy with a quick kiss. Jealousy burned in his heart, and pain in his whole self.

He almost heard the singing voices i would listen to on the computer, when Robin and Wally taught him how to use it. A song he played when he found out Tula was with Garth. When he saw how happy Harley was with Roy. When both the women he loved, loved someone rather than him. Now as he saw the way Roy smiled at Harley, he whispered out the lyrics:

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy.

I thought you'd want the same for me  
Goodbye, my almost lover,Goodbye, my hopeless dream.

I'm trying not to think about you,Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance,

My back is turned on you,Should've known you'd bring me heartache,

Almost lovers always do


End file.
